StepChildren
by ThePen23
Summary: Takes place during Daddy, I wanna go back. When they make it to Bobby's, three children show up, calling Sam papa. Dean, Bobby, it's time to meet the step-children. Warning: character death, slash, one swear word, children with father issues, mentions of doing the deed. one shot


Step-Children

**BEFORE YOU READ STEP-CHILDREN PLEASE READ :_STILL A LIVING INNOCENT, PLEASE GABRIEL, KNEW, _AND _DADDY, I WANNA GO BACK_! IT IS ALL ONE SERIES! **

Disclaimer:If I owned Supernatural, why would I be writing this? This would be cannon. Completely Cannon. But sadly, it is not meant to be. Yet...

A/N Sorry it took so long to post. Yes, I know that Hel is suppose to be half rotting, but they are still children, and therefore they haven't been kidnapped yet, therefore, she is not half rotting yet. Dean is surprisingly accepting in this one. Go figure.

A huge thank you to azarashii over at deviantart for the picture. link to the full picture

art/Children-of-Anguish-209049062

* * *

**BEFORE YOU READ STEP-CHILDREN PLEASE READ :_STILL A LIVING INNOCENT, PLEASE GABRIEL, KNEW, _AND _DADDY, I WANNA GO BACK_! IT IS ALL ONE SERIES! **

* * *

Sam and Kali were sitting on the old ratty couch, talking about Gabriel, sharing stories. Bobby was sitting behind his desk, watching them with veiled concern. Dean was in either in the kitchen, or outside working on the Impala, but when he was in the study, or in sight of the two, well let's just say Dean was very obviously concerned.

A knock rang through the pain filled air.

Dean was in the study in moments, .45 in hand, Bobby raised his shotgun, Sam gripped the demon killing knife, and Kali raised her hands.

The knock rang out again, but more urge this time. Like the being on the other side was desperate. Sam stood, and inched towards the door, the others following.

When he opened it, he had to take a step back as a small body barreled towards him. He dropped the knife, and kneeled down. The two other children followed the first, and barreled into Sam.

Sam just hugged them.

"Sammy? Who are they?" Dean asked. The first, the youngest, and the only girl, looked up at him. She couldn't be more than five.

"Uncle Dean!" And then she escapes Sam's arms, and barrels towards Dean. Dean somehow manages to come out of his shock long enough to catch her. The older of the two boys in Sam's arms looked up.

"Aunt Kali!" And he barreled into Kali's arms. Sam, Dean, and Kali picked up the children, and at Sam's command, took them to the kitchen. Bobby was already there making hot chocolate, remembering how it had helped the two Winchesters when they were younger.

"Jor, you have to let go, and sit." Sam pleaded to the boy in his arms. He reluctantly released Sam and sat down. Bobby gave him a cup of hot chocolate. Kali had managed to get the eldest, whom she called Fenrir, off of her, and sitting next to Jor. He was also handed a cup of hot chocolate.

"Come on Hel, let go of Uncle Dean. Please?" Sam was pleading with the girl, who was determined in staying cuddled in her confused uncle's arms. Fenrir spoke.

"Hel, dad and papa never introduced us to Uncle Dean! He doesn't even know who we are!" Hel reluctantly let go of Dean, and cuddled in between her two brothers. Bobby gave her, her cup of hot chocolate. She took a sip.

"Papa! It tastes like yours!" She exclaimed looking at Sam. Sam smiled.

"That's because Grandpa Bobby taught me how to make hot chocolate." Sam told her. She grinned, and drank more of the hot chocolate, her response making her siblings try the hot drink as well.

"Papa?" Dean questioned. Sam cringed.

"Gabriel wasn't exactly pure when we met him Dean. Hel, Fenrir, and Jor are his children. Before we mated they had taken to calling me Papa. Now that we are, it makes you an uncle and Bobby a grandpa." Sam explained. Dean blinked.

"You became a step-father and did not freak out, and run to talk to me or Bobby?" Dean asked in disbelief. Jor spoke before Sam could.

"Papa flipped out. So did Dad. We all did. So not something we wanted to see." Jor told his uncle.

"You guys walked in on them?" Dean questioned his nephew.

"The horror! I'm scarred for life!" Fenrir joked. Sam slapped him upside the head. Fenrir rubbed his head.

"Sorry Papa." He muttered.

"It's okay; just don't talk like that around your sister." Sam told him. Fenrir nodded. Dean looked at his brother with approval. He reminded him of himself when he was raising Sam.

"So who's who?" Dean questioned. Kali spoke this time.

"Fenrir here is the oldest, and then it's Jormungand, but we all call him Jor, with little Hel as the youngest. Fenrir can turn into a wolf and Jor can turn into a snake while Hel has no animal form." Kali informed. Dean nodded, and picked up his niece. Hel snuggled up to him. Jor was again firmly logged under one of Sam's arms, with Fenrir under the other.

"Papa?" Fenrir said, gaining the whole room's attention. His voice was small, entirely different from earlier.

"Yeah Fen?"

"Dad's not coming home, is he?" Fenrir's voice was even smaller, and sounded heartbroken. Before Sam could answer his step-son, Hel spoke.

"Don't say that! Dad always comes back! He will come back! He promised!" Hel protested loudly. Jor walked away from Sam.

"Dad isn't god! He lied! He always lies! He's not coming back!" He shouted. Hel jumped from Dean's arms and onto her brother.

"Take it back! Take it back!" She demanded, pulling his hair. He grabbed her's.

"Dad's DEAD, Hel! He's never coming back!" He retorted. Sam jumped forward and took a hold of Hel while Dean grabbed Jor, the two Winchesters pulling them a part.

"He's coming back! He PROMISED!"

"He's DEAD!" The two kept yelling, trying to escape the constricting arms around them. Kali stepped between them.

"Both of you will calm down right now. If your father was here he'd kick your ass so hard, and then you'd be grounded forever." Kali warned them. While it caused Hel to calm down, it only seemed to anger Jor more.

"DAD'S DEAD! HE LEFT US AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" He yelled, almost crying. He was so heartbroken, but he seem like that he would rather be angry at Gabriel than morn him. Sam passed Hel to Bobby, who was sitting with Fenrir. He then took Jor from Dean, and walked out with him.

The group left standing in the kitchen could hear the slight mumbles of their conversation, but none of the words.

Meanwhile outside by the Impala

"Jor, while your dad might be dead, you shouldn't yell stuff like that at your sister. She's still so young, barely five hundred. We both know that for a half-angel, she's like a five year old human. Well-loved five year olds like your sister, have such extreme faith in their parents, something like this, and putting it so bluntly, can break all faith they have in adults. We have to be gentle about it." Sam explained, sitting on the Impala, Jor on his lap.

"But how can you have faith when stuff like this happens?" Jor seemed honestly confused, not like he was challenging Sam. Sam sighed.

"Your uncle Cas has one memory of your grandfather on that side. He only has a handful of memories with you father that doesn't involve him or someone else praying to him. You were five when Cas stopped praying for your father, and Cas once told me that he did that because Michael put a taboo on his name. You couldn't even think it let alone say it. Cas stopped believing in god not because he thought he wasn't there, but because he knew he didn't care, but you know a few days ago, I walked out here and you know what I saw?" Sam asked. Jor looked so much like his uncle when he cocked his head to the side.

"No, what?" Jor demanded. Sam looked somewhat wistful when he spoke.

"Cas and your father. They were sitting out here, on the Impala much like us, but instead of talking about dead fathers, they were talking about absent fathers.

And then they got off the Impala, and on the ground. Cas started it. You know what he said?" Jor shook his head.

" 'Father, you heartless bastard, why don't you care! Why did you leave us! Sam and Dean are doing well, their last hunt went well, but their half-brother Adam returned to earth, alive. Michael's using him as a vessel now. Dean almost said yes. Please come back and help us, please.' Then before Cas could end the prayer your father spoke. 'Hey dad, I think my times coming up soon. When it does please watch over Sam and the kids. Make sure Hel and Jor get through it alright, I know Fenrir will. He always does. Make sure they know I love them. Talk to you later Dad, amen.' And your uncle Cas looked at your father and asked him why he was asking for that when it seems that their father didn't even care for the world? Why would he care for three half-angels? Your dad told Cas that while he hate their father for leaving and wouldn't pray for anything else, that every day, at least once, he got down on his knee and prayed for us. Every day he prayed Jor, and do you know why he does that?" Jor thought for a moment before answering.

"Because even though he's angry at grandfather, he more knows that grandfather is one of the few creatures powerful than him, and he has to have faith that grandfather will keep us safe?" Sam smiled, and nodded.

"See, even when you're angry you still have to trust people that they will do their best to keep promises." Sam said. Jor looked at Sam, this time with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, come here kiddo" and Jor snuggled deeper into Sam's arms as he sobbed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

When the sound of crying reached them, all conversation stopped. Hel looked up at her uncle.

"Jor's right, isn't he? Dad did break his promise, didn't he? He's not coming back this time, is he?" Dean smiled sadly, and tightened his hold on her.

"I don't think he is baby girl." And Hel broke into loud noisy sobs. Fenrir was already crying softly in his aunt's arms. And Bobby was making more coco, this time with lots of sugar. Whenever Gabriel had coco with them, he had lots of sugar with it. And Singer's Salvage was quiet expect for the sobs.

* * *

please review, and if you have a suggestion for the title of this verse, please tell me, cause i have nothing.


End file.
